headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Tramp Vol 3
| years published = 2014-present | total issues = 50+ | featured characters = Janey Belle | creators = Jason Martin; Dan Mendoza; TMChu; Winston Young; Dave Dwonch; Colleen Boyd | previous = ''Zombie Tramp'', Vol. 2 | next = ''Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade'' }} Zombie Tramp is an American independent ongoing comic book series of the horror genre, with an emphasis on zombie fiction. It was published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint and began publication in July, 2014. As the longest running ongoing title under this imprint, it is considered the hallmark of the Danger Zone line of comics. The series features Janey Belle - a former Hollywood call girl who has the misfortune of having been turned into a flesh-eating zombie. In other words: don't ask her for a hummer. * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #1 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #2 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #3 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #4 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #5 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #6 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #7 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #8 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #9 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #10 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #11 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #12 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #13 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #14 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #15 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #16 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #17 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #18 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #19 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #20 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #21 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #22 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #23 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #24 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #25 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #26 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #27 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #28 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #29 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #30 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #31 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #32 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #33 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #34 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #35 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #36 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #37 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #38 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #39 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #40 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #41 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #42 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #43 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #44 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #45 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #46 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #47 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #48 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #49 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #50 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 3 #0 * Zombie Tramp Easter Special #1 * Zombie Tramp Halloween Special #1 * Zombie Tramp Halloween Special #2 * Zombie Tramp vs. Dollface #1 * Zombie Tramp, Volume 1 * Zombie Tramp: Year One * Zombie Tramp: Hunks an' Chunks a Burnin' Love * Zombie Tramp: Sleazy Rider * Zombie Tramp: Breaking Bath * Zombie Tramp: Unholy Tales of the Dirty South * Zombie Tramp: Bitch Craft * Zombie Tramp: Pimps, Ho's and Hocus Pocus * Zombie Tramp: Skanks, Shanks & Shackles * Zombie Tramp: Gory Road * Zombie Tramp: Demon Dames and Scandalous Games * Zombie Tramp: Voodoo Vixen Death Match * Zombie Tramp: Back to the Brothel * Zombie Tramp (2014) redirects to this page. * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. * This series is rated M for Mature. It contains scenes of graphic violence, strong language and nudity. * According to the indicia, issues #2 and #3 were both released in September, 2014. * Katie Carva, aka Vampblade, makes her first appearance in a cameo scene in ''Zombie Tramp'' #8. She makes her first full appearance in issue #9. * * * Category:Action Lab Comics Category:Danger Zone